Wet
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: She pulled my hand and made me come closer, whispering in my ear as she fiddled with my belt loop. "You said we had to stay here until we're dry and I am not dry at all." rated M for a reason, Mikayla and Miley's first time. Mikiley oneshot


**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana**

"Why do you go out with her if you hate her?" Lilly asked before sipping her soda like a little lady, it made me laugh how she can be a total guy sometimes and then others she can be... I don't know the word... delicate? "I already told you, I don't hate her, Hannah does." I explained and she rolled her eyes. "Well I don't get it, all she said was, I don't care if you're not famouse, I'm gonna let you be my friend, and then she grabbed your hand and you followed her." Lilly scrunched up her face and I nodded.

"At first I just did it because I was scared she would kill me, but we started talking and she asked me to help her with her makeup, then she took me to the mall and I watched her try on cloths..." I trailed off because I started thinking of Mikayla in the dressing room while I was eagerly waiting to see what tight outfit she had picked out to model for me. I would purse my lips as if deciding, and she would pick up on it and think I didn't like it, so she'd look herself up and down, then spin, and ofcourse when she did that I could look at more than just her front. _What can I say she has a really nice butt, sue me._

"Ooh so that's why you still date that witch... you got the hots for her." Lilly said, her eyes widening as she spoke. "What?!" I squeaked out as she laughed. "Oh come on, I saw that dreamy look in your eye when you started talking about watching her try on stuff..." She started to say, but then got a devious smile._ oh no. _"Heeey, you checked her out didn't you?" She said sly, nudging me as I turned purple."Ofcourse I checked her out if she's my girlfriend." I said and then, speak of the devil, she came towards our table grinning at us.

"Hey, blondie, hey Miles, scoot your ass over so I can sit down, god you take up the whole bench." She said, and Lilly gave me a look like 'what the heck is her problem?' I just pretended not to notice and looked at the table and sighed. "If you wanna sit down so bad then move me." I said and Mikayla smirked. I suddenly felt hot breath on my ear as she bent over while she was behind me and whispered. "I don't think you'd want me to do that, you know I fight dirty."

I shuddered as she spoke. Her voice tickled my eardrums and my brain, and even though she didn't say anything bad it made me excited."Oh, really? I think you're all talk." I said, drawing shapes in the wood. Lilly raised and eyebrow and I smirked at her,then jumped up screeching. "Ahhhh, cold, cold, that's cold, holy crap Mickey!" I yelled as she poured freezing water down my back making me shoot out of my seat. That's the thing about her, she always has somthing planned, she's so smart. It's one of the things that make her so sexy.

She smirked and sat in the seat that I was in before I got up. When I was done freaking out, I looked at Mikayla, who had started talking to Lilly, and I snuck away to the bar a couple feet away unnoticed, and asked Jackson for a bottle of ice cold water, her mumbled somthing and gave it to me and I copied what Mikayla did. I leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Hey Mickey..." I said as sexy as I could, while I touched her side...

This is our way of flirting right now, we pick on eachother just like little kids when they have a crush. We touch eachother in a more than friendly way when we get like this, even though we are being mean to eachother, like how I just put my hand gently on her ribs and moved my thumb slightly back and forth waiting for a response. She shivered, then regained composure and tried to act tough. "What do you want skinny, a towel?" She snapped. I smirked and made it so that my lips almost touched her ear.

"That's not very nice, I was hoping you'd keep me warm and I could sit with you, but now that you're being mean maybe I'll just go snuggle with Lilly. " I said in a raspy voice... knowing she'd react and I had to time it just right. She slowly started to turn and right before she was facing me I poured the water right down her shirt... she got me in the back, I got her in ther front. _I guess she's rubbing off on me. _"Who fights dirty now?" I asked as she screeched. She stood up, her jaw open slightly as she glared at me. "Oh, I am soo going to get you." She tried to say seriously but started laughing. She ran towards me and I ducked out of her way, running down the beach. Lilly turned slightly watching her run after me and said, "Okay, I'll see you guys later." _She's so cute at times. _

Once we got pretty far down the beach I started running in circles and she finally caught me and grabbed both of my arms, but ofcourse we lost balance and fell. We were both laughing as she practically tackled me to the ground. "You know you're wearing a white tanktop right?" I asked as she turned red and bit her lip. "You did that on purpose?!" She screeched and I laughed even harder.

"Well I did all the guys on the beach a favor, geesh, what are the odds of them ever seeing a popstar's goodies like that?" I asked and her jaw dropped open. "Miley Stewart you have a dirty mind." She said and then looked down at our chest's crushed against eachother, which was really obvious. She had a satisfied look on her face as she looked back into my eyes again. "You know somthing else?" She said as her face drifted closer to mine. It was getting harder to think, but I managed to ask what.She tilted her head and then spoke...

"You're wearing a white t-shirt and since I fell on you, you're see-through just like me, and I'm the only thing covering you." She said quickly and got off me and ran. _Damnit I thought she was gonna kiss me. _I jumped up on my feet and ran after her, and ran for a while untill I cornered her and pinned her against a tree. Both of us were panting as I held both of her hands behind her head. We were staring into eachother's eyes, and I swear I saw a twinkle in hers.

"Good job, you got me..." She started to say while trying to catch her breath. "Now are you gonna do?" She asked... I swear she said it seductively on purpose. "Well..." I said, while thinking. "I don't want anyone seeing me like this so I guess I'll have to stand her with you untill I'm dry." I said and she smirked. "Isn't that gonna be boring though? " She asked, I saw her eyes drift down and I chuckled and then cleared my throat. "Mickey... my eyes are up here. " Her eyes went wide as she realized what she did and she turned crimson.

"It's ok, I like your's too, why do you think I poured it down the front instead of the back?" I asked and she smiled goofily. " I thought you were checking them out when I tried on those bikinis." she said as her smile turned rather cocky. "It's too bad your ego so big, otherwise I'd kiss you and tell you I don't care if you're a perve." I said as I released her hands and put mine on her hips. "If I had a huge ego why would I wait for you to kiss me first?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. I was about to say something but as soon as I opened my mouth she grabbed my head with both of her hands and kissed me deeply.

I tilted my head and kissed back repeatedly. I had her against the tree hard because the kisses were getting so rough that they knocked her back. She tilted her head and moaned as my fingers went slightly under her shirt. She had her hands in my hair as our tongues started fighting like crazy. I eventually let her win, but we had to break for air and we rested our foreheads against one another. We've never really kissed like that before. Usually we get too shy and stop making out and we kiss quickly on the lips or on the cheek. I told her a couple of days ago that it's ok to kiss me more and be bolder, she said she's scared because I'm so innocent. _Damn she's adorable._

"Great now we're both soaked."Mikayla said while smirking, making me realize that she had a double meaning. I slapped her arm playfully. "Mikayla Martial, how dare you... and you said I was the one with a dirty mind." I said then pecked her on the lips and grabbed her hand. She cleared her throat and stayed where she was instead of following me. "Where do you think you're taking me?" She asked as she looked me up an down.

I smiled and motioned towards the beach ahead of us. "Lilly's probably wondering where we are..." I said while rubbing her hand with my thumb. She pulled my hand and made me come closer, whispering in my ear as she fiddled with my belt loop. "You said we had to stay here until we're dry and I am not dry at all." I glanced down as she talked... I knew exactly wich meaning she was talking about this time because the california sun made our shirts dry pretty fast...

I rubbed her sides and kissed her neck before pulling back. "If we stay here you're gonna be dripping wet instead of soaked... and that's not very good. " I played along and she tugged at me, making almost every inch of me against her. "I don't mind." She let out in a husky voice, staring into my eyes. "You don't mind having your mom pick up the paper and see you on the front cover all snuggled up with me on the beach?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She gave me a devious smirk.

"It's getting kind of dark you know..." She said slowly, her eyes drifting to my lips then back up again. "Plus there's hardly anyone out here anymore." She added, looking over my shoulder. The beach had become rather deserted, it always emptied around seven or eight and it was seven thirty. I rolled my eyes and then leaned in to kiss her and she met me half way, towering over me slightly since she was taller. She caught my bottom lip between hers and sucked on it lightly. I was about to moan but was interrupted by a rumble of thunder.

I broke the kiss and looked up at the sky, it was as if it instantly turned night and the rain suddenly came down like crazy, in a matter of seconds we were both litterally drenched. I broke my stare away from the sky and looked at Mikayla and we both started laughing. She put her hands on my head and smoothed out my hair and kissed my forehead. "Come on, let's go back to my house." I said quickly and pulled her wrist but she stopped me and stepped in front of me.

"Get on my back." She instructed and then she gave me a piggy back ride as she ran to the house, both of us giggling and laughing the whole way. She gently sat me down when we reached the porch and looked at me. Her face was suddenly serious and grabbed my hips and kissed me on the lips as I wrapped my arms around her neck. She pushed me back up agaisnt the door as her tonuge found its way into my mouth, making me shiver all over as she massaged my tongue and rubbed it back and forth.

I had goosebumps all over as I broke the kiss which had truly made me light-headed. "I-uh-let-lets go inside." I studdered as I fumbled with the doorknob behind me. She laughed at my sudden loss of self confidence and control and followed me inside and continued to follow as I tugged her hand, taking her upstairs to my room. I stopped at the doorframe and looked her and myself up and down.

"What?" She practically whispered, stepping closer and rubbing my arm. "Daddy isn't home, and we're both soaked... we need to get these cloths off." I answered quietly and then smirked. I stepped backward through the entrance and she followed while fingering the hem of my shirt, and staring into my eyes with visible desire. She reached behind her back and shut my door before kissing me gently.

We started kissing back and forth and wich every kiss, they got rougher and hotter. I was rubbing her hips and she somehow managed to get her hands into my drenched frizzy hair. My hands started going up further and further as we both instinctively opened our mouths slightly, making the kiss as deep as possible. I rubbed her stomach and ran my fingers across her back lightly and she let out a sound like a growl from the back of her throat. I ended the continuous kisses with a moan and a loud smack.

I raised her shirt up slightly and she hesitated, I felt her stiffen and I stopped. "M-miley are you sure?" She asked and it made me laugh, I've never seen her nervouse before. "Mickey, a second ago you wanted to do it right on the beach..." She smiled and then shuffled her feet. "Well it just occured to me that we're both... you know." She said avoiding eye contact. I raised and eyebrow. "Girls?" I asked and she laughed. _oh that laugh makes me excited. _

She shook her head and locked eyes with me. "No, I meant, it'd be our first time, and I'd feel like a jerk if I hurt you... I heard it's supposed to, but I don't know if its the same with two girls." She said, slightly embarrased. "Mickey, I love you, and I don't care if you do, I want to do this if you want to, I mean, if you're not ready..." I trailed off as I saw the sparkle in her dark chocolate eyes."I'm ready." She said, barely audible and stepped forward, grabbing my hips and kissing me hard on the mouth. I squeaked as she picked me up and was about to put me on the bed, but I remebered our wet cloths.

"Eek, Mikayla, I don't want to get the bed all wet with our cloths." I reminded her and she stopped and put me back down. She kissed me on the lips and said, "I guess we'll have to take them off then. " She leaned in and caressed my stomach as she whispered I love you in my ear, then kissed it before backing up remove my shirt. I held both of my arms up to help her. I couldn't even describe the look in her eyes as she looked at me, uncovered for the first time. I copied her moves and took off her shirt as well, and it went on until we were in nothing but ... well, our skin and we slid into my bed.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself, sliding my hands up and down as she slid in next to me.She pulled the covers up higher to get us warm. She put a hand on my arm so that I'd move them and She cupped my cheek as she slowly kissed me and made her way on top of me. I groaned as I felt her tongue in my mouth again. It was all over my mouth gliding across the inside of my cheek and rubbing mine, and battling with mine and then wrapping itself around mine. _God I'd swear I was in heaven. _

She broke the kiss and started kissing my neck and her hand explored all around my body. Rubbing my stomach, up and down my side, massaging my hips, which was smashed into hers as she nipped at my collarbone and then flicked her tongue across my pulse point. I could hardly take it, the heat and throbbing in my lower region was getting frusterating. "M-mickey, come on..." I said and she kissed my ear and then whispered, " Are you ready." I nodded and felt her hand rub the place that nobody else has ever touched. I moaned and my head went back into the pillow.

I felt her kiss my neck while she slowly started to enter me, then she picked her head up to lock eyes with me, making sure I was okay. I could tell she was holding back for me and I grabbed her neck and kissed her lips, reassuring her. "You can go faster, just... be easy." I said, I could barely talk my voice was so hoarse. She bit her lip and swallowed hard and watched me carefully as she went deeper and I closed my eyes. She stroked my hair with her free hand and kissed my face all over, whispering comforting things to me, untill the pain went away.

I finally relaxed and she picked up on it, and added another finger making me gasp. "Oh god." I said without even realizing it. I didn't know I could feel like this. How can she make me say things involuntarilly like this? "Mmmm Mickey... ah...oooh." I let out and I know it made no sense but I just couldn't help my wimpering and gibberish, it's just kind of came out of my mouth. Then I felt it... I tensed up and grabbed her shoulder getting ready. "Mickey I think I- I think I'm..." Then I clinged to her as I screamed and meshed our bodies together, closer than they have ever been before, almost like we were one person. I fell limp back onto the bed and she layed her head on my chest. "I love you." I whispered and she kissed my cleavage and nodded. "I love you too."

We stayed silent for a couple of moments and then she scrunched up her face and looked at me. "What?" I asked, wondering what she was up to. "I thought you said you didn't want to get the bed wet." She said and tried to stay serious but started laughing and buried her face into my shoulder as she continued and I playfully smacked her. "Well, I guess I changed my mind, now get off me so I can get it soaked. " I said seductivley and she her eyes widened.

"Yes ma'am." She said as she switched our positions. "Are you ready?" I asked and she nodded, suddenly getting serious. Then I leaned in to kiss her and hesitated. "May the floodgates open." I said and both of us burst out laughing. Leave it to us to act like this in such a serious moment.

**Author's note: I'm sorry, I know this is definitely not my best work, I wrote it while I was bored and it just kinda came to me and I decided I'd just put it up anyways, hope you like it at least a little :D**


End file.
